Lampheads are typically used in the photography industry for illuminating various objects, including, for example, products, people or rooms. The most desirable illumination depends on, among other things, the intensity of the illumination and the lamphead's positioning, including its height, for example, its distance above a supporting surface such as a floor or ground, and its projection angle of illumination with respect to the supporting surface.
Current lampheads often underutilize the flash power of flashtubes and/or are limited in the use of flashtube housings. In addition, current lampheads typically have bases which undesirably limit the range of motion of a lamphead, i.e., the projection angle, when mounted on a stand and/or undesirably limit the placement of a lamphead when used without a stand. For example, these lampheads are typically not able to tilt to a full vertical position, perpendicular to the supporting surface or parallel to the stand, as the lamphead base typically interferes with a stand and/or the stand itself. In addition, these lampheads typically cannot be positioned upright (fully vertical) on a supporting surface or if so positioned, air is cut off to the cooling fan.
There is thus a need in the photography industry for a multi-positional base structure and removably mountable reflector flashtube assembly for a lamphead. The present invention is directed to these as well as other needs.